This invention relates to a paperboard container adapted to retain foodstuffs, such as asparagus, therein.
Containers of this type must be opened expeditiously to expose the receptacle thereof for loading and unloading purposes. A standard box-like container comprises a cover telescopically mounted on the receptacle whereby removal of the cover will facilitate top-loading of foodstuffs in the receptacle. Such loading not only prevents a close packing of the foodstuffs together, but also subjects them to damage. Furthermore, unloading of the foodstuffs via the opened top of the receptacle proves difficult with foodstuffs, such as asparagus spears, and also subjects them to further damage and resulting spoilage.